The Original Sin
by chlean
Summary: Rebekah promises her brothers Always and Forever. She just doesn't know the true meaning of those words, but Klaus loves to remind her everytime she forgets. Bad Sumary. [Warning: Contains implicit domestic abuse, incest between siblings and half siblings and other dark themes] Rebekah/Originals
1. Klaus

**My first attempt to write Klebekah as well as smut. So bare with me. All ideas come from my other tumblr account where I roleplay a very open incest Rebekah. Probably going to do a Relijah one later or a series of one shot with Bekah and her family. English is not my first language.**

**Chapter One: Niklaus**

Since the day she was born into the Mikaelson family, Rebekah was the light of the family. Every older brother was used to take care of her, touch her as she was made of gold and if she was ever hurt, every one of them promise to find a way to make her feel better. Klaus was always the closest to her though. Elijah and Finn spend time with their father as they were old enough to hunt, Kol searched for their mother's attention due to being the second youngest due to that points. But Klaus loved his little girl, one day; Esther decided to talk with him.

"You should protect your sister for everything" Esther cherish baby Rebekah's cheek who giggles opening her big green eyes, observing her older brother with adoration "There are things in this world that might hurt her. You should stop that"

"I will mother, I promise" Klaus said looking at her sister. The image of her looking at him in such adoration haunts him forever, because even in his worst ways, she had that look.

As they grew old, Rebekah was the one to take care of Niklaus, seeing how bad their father began to treat him in the wrong way. He often sends him dirty looks as if he was an abomination when he was sitting next to her. Rebekah would wrap her fingers around his in comfort. She cleaned the scars on his back, caused by Father's belt, much night he decided to punish him for silliness, he stays still there but she can hear the tears coming out of his eyes.

That image haunts Rebekah forever, because even in his darkest moments, she always saw him as that boy, crying on her shoulder because their father didn't love him back.

Her first kiss was from him. She never tells anyone about this; after all, it was sinful of them. But she grew curious, seeing Elijah and Klaus chasing Tatia for her affections. She saw Nik's lips on Tatia's once. Something inside her grew, not sure what. Later she found the word for her feelings. Jealous. That night, she sneaks on Klaus's room- Father told her once not to sleep on her brother's rooms, especially after she grew her breast- he was resting on his bed, a drawing on his hand.

"Nik" she calls him, tender and soft and the hard concentrate look he had while drawing was now gone. "Can I ask you a favor?" she said as she approach him, he sat down on the bed, and Rebekah flushed red, only on his pants she could see how form his chest was, as well a few scars.

"What is it, Bekah?" his voice now is full in concern, seeing her flush so violently, she shifts her body to face him "Something wrong?"

"I-I…want you to kiss me" the shock in his eyes soon gone before his eyes set suddenly on her pout lips. He stands up, much taller than she was, Rebekah felt small. She always did while alone with him. Like he could crash her violently. "Please?"

"Dear sister, you grew curious, haven't you?" He tugs a stray of blonde hair behind her hair, letting his fingers lay on the skin of her cheek, just like she did when she was a baby "Now. You do as I do, you understand?" Rebekah nods, her lips slightly parted.

Kissing Niklaus was probably the first sin she ever committed, his lips taste at doom and just a taste of sweet he had just eat while drawing. In that moment, both of them realize this was going to be a usual thing between the two of them. His touch was possessive of her, like he had the right to have her after all the time she spend taking care of her while younger. He bites on her lower lip; she could feel how something was beginning to show from his inside. Rebekah opens her mouth in surprise and the intrusion was made. She felt heavens after that.

Still, both of her brothers continue to chase after that Petrova girl, Rebekah found comfort in her other older brother, Kol. He gave her a fight, pushed her over the edge to make her crack and to make her bad. He enjoyed that. Rebekah was too innocent to his brother, and he enjoyed, even at such young age to corrupt her.

Her first time was four months after she found comfort in Kol. She never told her family about this, all of them thinking she was pure when they died- except for one. She could feel Nik's eyes on her after she came out of the woods, knowing what she did. It made her feel dirty, and the possessive look on his eyes, fits clanged on his clothes proved her right…she was supposed to be his.

"Rebekah, a word" he said hours later when she was taking a bath in the falls behind a few rocks. He was staring at her and Rebekah had to control her knees not to fall, wrapping a piece of cloth on her body, she cover herself "Who was the boy?" Rebekah bites her lip "Tell me, Rebekah"

"Please, Niklaus. I can't" she explains as he takes a step closer, making her back against one of the rocks "Don't ask me that" this was the first time she saw him this angry, but she knew he had done it with the Petrova girl, as well as Elijah. Rebekah feels guilty at her heart beating fast when he removes the piece of cloth of her body to reveal her bare chest. The way he was looking at her made her shiver, his eyes exploring every inch of her body, his hands rest on her hips, and that simple touch made her ache for more.

"You are never going to see that boy again. He can't love you like we do" he said we, but deep down, she knows he is speaking only about him "Do you understand?" her blonde hair is pushed aside of her face and she gives a gentle nod. She doesn't even notice how aroused she was at the moment her the way he had his trousers already open.

He made her scream in pleasure and to make him promise she was his, and only his. The next morning she is sore on her tights and he gives her a massage in apology and gives her a flower. Nik would only gives her gift when he does something wrong and her heart grows at the gifts. She is the only daughter, she is spoiled and she enjoys when her brothers give her presents.

Weeks after Henrik's death, they were turned into vampires, and in that night, Rebekah realizes that any chance she had to free herself from her past sins, is now broken. She promises to her brother to stay with them "Always and Forever" she speaks while holding hands. Finn leaves with their father, Kol enjoys this life too much that he travels alone, but she stays with them.

Klaus knows her dislike for Finn grows when he stays with Mikael even after he is trying to kill them. He is the one to get dagger from the brothers. Rebekah grew tired of running away and she goes alone to England, making Elijah promise to not to tell to Klaus-even though she knew he would tell him. There, she is included in court thanks to her beauty and knowledge and gets as lady in waiting for a girl named Anne Bolynn who she just knows is going to do things to get to the king.

Kol is one of the King's hence men. They dance together and she recognize him, even behind his mask, he sends her flirty looks and comments on how tight her dress is and how her breast are too perfect to be trapped in a corset. After the ball he traps her on an empty alley after a chase, what began as a game between brothers now was something deeper, and dangerous. He comments again on her corset and unties a few strays, just enough to get his hand inside.

"They might see" she spokes low, her eyes lock with his, he is giving her a challenge, and in his eyes, she can see the same possessive look, the same one Klaus has. He lifts and complains how difficult is to get inside the long gowns before he takes her right there in the hallway. Like Nik, he doesn't care if she screams.

Days later, she is taken a boat to go to Italy again with her brothers. She can see Kol in the port, he seems hurt but he hides it behind a hard exterior before turning around and disappear. This wasn't her choice to make. Klaus send her a letter telling her to come back, and she made a promise.

"Come with me" she tells to Kol knowing her brothers would be more than happy to see their brother but he just stares. And then she realizes. Klaus and Kol want her to be theirs, no sharing. "Please"

"You know I can't, sister" she leaves before Anne Bolynn's execution and she heard the arrival of a new queen for the King as she gets to Italy.

Klaus takes her to Rome next on her birthday. He tries to avoid the Kol problem; he bought her a red gown, and took her to one of the Pope's parties. She flirts with the Italian men who admire her blonde hair; some of them want to paint her. But that night, Klaus is eager for her, all teeth and mouth on her body and she aches in pleasure, He doesn't take time ripping the gown away from her body, two strong arms trapping her on the wall.

He spot one of Kol's marks on her body and he grows angry, as he enter her, she promises she will be forever his, "Always and Forever" she speaks and he smirks against her neck, biting her to drink her blood and then she drinks his. Blood Sharing is something personal.

Rebekah regrets how personal her relationship with Klaus is. But she can't escape now. Klaus will always remind her that he is the only one who can have her.


	2. Scars

**I decided to make this into a series of chapters about Rebekah and her deep connection with her brothers, mostly with Klaus.**

**Chapter One: Scars**

All the boys in the Mikaelson family have scars, but Rebekah always got away from the punishment. Her skin was never touched by the belt of their father. She saw Elijah's scar in his back, when they were little, still young enough to get a bath together, she was only 3 at the moment but she could see the red mark across his back, and he washed himself with such a care not to touch much that place. She remembers swimming closely to him and speaks.

"Is papa going to hurt me like that?" Elijah turns around, almost confused, for a moment he forgot that his sister was around with him. However, he shakes his head, water dropping over his face thanks to his long hair "Nik has one too"

"Father is not going to hurt you, sister. I promise you that" Elijah's voice was kind as he smooths her hair softly and the 3 year old girl smiles, knowing he will keep his promise "All of your brothers are going to protect you"

Rebekah knows they would keep their promise, even if sometimes the ones to hurt her are them. Later on her life, she didn't saw more scars in Elijah's body, Kol had a few and she was sure Finn had only one as well on his back. But Niklaus had it worse. It was until her fifteen birthday she realize the reason behind this. Mother had an affair with another one and Nik was not Father's son.

Later that day, Father punishes Nik because of her. He covers up a mistake she did and she accidentally drop all the berries she collected. Klaus spoke to father and told him she pushed her. He doesn't cry once while father is beating him up with the belt, she can see clearly his back turning red in pain and some blood spills on his trousers. Nik goes to his room without saying a word. Rebekah asks her mother for a bowl of water for the plants. She is lying and she sneaks on Nik's bedroom.

The scars never leave his back, even after they are vampires. And she knows that when he lies on his bed, his back aches in pain at the memory. She hugs him without saying a word and kisses his back, her lips turning red with some of his blood.

After centuries of being vampires she remembers Klaus isn't the only one to have scars. If you saw close enough, Kol had a scar on his chest that follows the line of his collarbone almost perfectly, as well as one in his shoulder. Finn has only one in his right cheek, just under his ear, she was pretty sure he never got severe punishment in the hand of Father.

And in her time living with Elijah and Klaus, she learns that Elijah does have more scars, and he hides them pretty well. She is uses to share bathroom with them, even now they are grown up, and she doesn't care like they do. She has every right to see them, because they have seen her. They are in France at the moment, and Elijah was taking a bath, she joins him, the water covering up her body.

"What are you doing, Rebekah?" his voice is calm and flat, no judgment in his voice. When he opens his eyes, he is more curious than anything else.

"I want to share a bath with my brother, Just like old times" there is a slip of a grin in her face and the man rolls her eyes, she makes a gesture to him to turn around, and she washes his back carefully, knowing the big scar is still there. But she also sees one just above his neck; as well she can feel one on his hip. She does the same she did with Nik, she began to kiss the scars and she can feel Elijah shivers.

"Rebekah, don't." his voice is now high as he turns around and push her gently. She knows what his words mean. She is close with all of her brothers, but with Elijah, her relationship was always of comfort, they recently loose Tatia and her heart hurts at the loose of Alexander. She is looking for comfort "Nik is the one who needs you"

"But you're brother as well, Elijah. I hate to see you sad, brother. Please, let me help" Elijah just stares, before he sighs, still, he keeps his distance and Rebekah decides to make a move.

That night, she comforts him and he does the same to her, Elijah's lips are soft but at the same time, demanding, he sees a man who is sweet but at the same time, never lets you take charge. She likes that, enjoys the feeling of her body trapped under his, and how he whispers words of comfort in her ear. He is too big for her small frame but she doesn't care. She just wants her brother to be happy.

Elijah leaves abruptly after that night, and she knows the reason. Nik send her a look and she shivers, he knows about her little comfort to her brother. But the attention on her is soon gone. They meet Katerina and everything chances. The doppelganger is exactly like Tatia and just a little bit feisty, and her brothers are again chasing her, like a memory of Tatia. She can't bare it and leaves.

It's 1547, and Henry the VIII dies. She is in the other side of England without her brothers when Kol found her again. He is mad at her. They are always at first. Now that there is no King he is planning on leaving and this time, he plans on dragging her with him. She protests knowing Klaus would find them and that he will take her. But Kol has this look of determination and she shuts her mouth as they travel.

Kol was the closest in age for her, therefore, Mother often made them spend time together. He was always jealous of Nik's attentions on her, and how she always was following him around like a lost puppy. Klaus hated how happy she seemed every time she saw Kol, like he was there to save her. _No._ That was his job, not his brothers.

They share a house, and he comes home with some random girl almost dead, which he has been drinking. She is jealous all the sudden and breaks the girl's neck like it was nothing. He just stares at her and just a split of a second he is backing her against the wall, his hand gripping on her throat and his lips attacks her mouth. She is surprised how Kol is similar to Klaus in that way, they like to be in charge in a dominant way, and they take her all, making her scream, shiver and quirk in pleasure.

"Your mine, sister. I don't care what Klaus thinks. You are mine. No one will ever treat you like I do" her chest is against the wall, her dress on the floor as well his shirt and trousers, he is losing control and she loves it. There, while she kisses his collarbone, she feels the scar. "I missed you sister" he said soon after they are both done.

"I missed you brother" she wakes up the next morning in the bed, her arms around his waist, and she smiles. Kol is the first one of her brothers to let her cuddle them. She decides that she likes it. His arm is around her shoulder, gripping slightly her upper arm, even while slipping he was possessive.

She actually spends a year with him before Klaus finds her. In her time there, she is in the Spanish court, and they introduce themselves as siblings, even if they got a few curious looks about the way they acted and how they always made the servants leave the house at night for their own business. She expects Klaus to attack her, or even dagger her, but he doesn't. He stands on the front door of the house with a sad expression on her face.

"Katerina is a vampire now. My chance of not being alone turned with her" and Rebekah hugs him, his tight arms on her fragile waist and her tiny arms on his neck supporting him "Don't leave me, Bekah" his voice is demanding and sad. And she can't say no to him. Not like this.

She leaves with Klaus that same night, no goodbye to Kol or the court. She just goes with Klaus, because that's her place, Always and forever she once said. She would deal with those words for her eternity. While in the cabinet, Nik tells her he loves her, and she knows it's true, she returns the feelings and that is probably the first and one of the last tender moments she had with Nik.

He is gentle that night, almost too gentle and she imagine that this would be Nik as a human, as a husband…as a lover. But he stills begs for those words, and she repeats, "I'm yours" and for a moment it felt right. But she remembers Kol's words.

This was a battle between her brothers and she didn't have an opinion about it. Better stay that way.

"I've miss you Rebekah" they lay on his bed, and he is clinging on her like if she is his only salvation. She likes to think she is "I couldn't bare the thought of you being gone" his fingers are brushing against her hip, and her body quirks in response. He sits on the bed, and she does the same, before he places her on top of him, his face on her chest. He kisses her skin, free of scars, while she can feel how the scars on his body are still there.

"I've missed you too, brother" those words feel like a betrayal to Kol. Because she loves him, deeply and reckless. But she loves Klaus as well, but Klaus always come back for her, while Kol doesn't. His eyes travel on her body, every curve, every detail.

This wouldn't be the last time Rebekah leaves him or the last time Klaus betrays her.


	3. Fights

**This will be only four chapters long since the series returns in a few weeks.**

**Chapter Three: Fights**

Fighting was always usual in their family. Rebekah always stayed quiet and only fought one time with Henrik when he was alive because of the attention. She was an attention seeker and she enjoyed being spoiled by her family. But her brothers, they practically fought of sport. Elijah and Klaus did it for fun, always laughing about whom was the superior winner. Finn often stayed away from fighting, standing next to mother but smiling seeing his brother fighting. She remembers seeing him fighting with Elijah once, Finn was strong, maybe too strong for Elijah.

Kol and Klaus however, fought because they needed to rule. Both of them had a dominant personality hidden somewhere. Rebekah remembers how many times father had to step in to stop them for really hurt themselves. Kol always stole Klaus's toys while younger and then…Kol wanted Rebekah to himself.

After the last time seeing him, she lived with Klaus in peace, most of the time, running away from Mikael. It was her 900 birthday or so and her brother decided to give her a special gift. They were back on England and it was the year 1912. There was a ship called Titanic and it was called the Unsinkable. Rebekah could smell the paint from their carriage and at the sight of the exterior, she hugs Klaus at this. He always take her to amazing places and she enjoyed being on the sea.

"I thought you would like it, sister. Always the best for my girl" Rebekah smiles at him as she takes his hand to get inside the ship. The inside was even better than the outside, wood shinning, she even met the Captain, a smile on her lips to be polite. She shared a room with Klaus, she swear she had some dirty looks from a maid because they were related. She couldn't care less her opinion.

For dinner she went alone, Klaus talking business with some people like there were still humans and she excuse herself as she started to take a walk in the first class deck. The air was cold on her bare shoulders as she sat down in one of the chairs, denying a cup of wine from one of the servants. She was emerged in her thought that she didn't notice someone sneaking out on her. But she felt a hand on her stomach, alerting her. She flips the man around and quickly has him pressing her hand on his throat.

"You shouldn't sneak behind a lady, sir" and then, she saw him. The face she haven't seen since the 1500's was under her body, a smirk on his lips and his usual dark eyes settling on her

"Now, if I knew you were greeting me like this, sister, I would be wearing less clothes" She pushes herself up, too shocked of seeing him again and knowing Klaus was around. She fears for herself, for Kol.

"Shut up Kol. What are you doing here?" she said in a hard tone as she stood up, his black velvet jacket matching his dark eyes.

"I knew Klaus would take you some place like this. You always fancy things like this" she couldn't help to smile, because he knew her quite right. He slips his hand around her waist and suddenly she is being dragged to the halls of the first class rooms.

"Kol, don't. I'm with Klaus" her words came out slowly. He knew what those words really meant. She couldn't be with him. Not since she made her promise so long ago, but Kol didn't care about that, already closing the door of his room, pressing her to the wall.

"I told you once, sister. I don't care if Klaus wants you. We are going to finish this game for once and for all" he said, his fingers expectedly working on her corset "And your body is aching for me, sister." She was doomed, that she knew his lips on her neck, biting, fangs extracting her blood from her and she never felt that good from someone.

But her neck was free moments later as her door open wide and let Klaus step in. He was angry but took his time to close the door before gripping his arm around Kol's throat. Rebekah stepped aside, her neck bleeding from the wound and she began to beg for mercy to her brother.

"I told you I don't want you anywhere near her, Kol" Klaus shout between his teeth, gripping, but the smirk on Kol's face never left his mouth "She is mine. You can't have her anymore"

"She has a free will, Niklaus. And I don't care what you say, she did enjoyed our nights together, screaming my name, not yours. She only cried and was hurt around you" Kol spoke, as Klaus stepped back, almost trying to compose himself. Rebekah made her way between the two brothers but Klaus send her a look that kept her away.

"You lost your chance, Kol. And this is my last warning" she could merely breath when she saw Kol's life force drain from his body, before her eyes settle on the dagger right on his heart. Kol touches his chest before locking eyes with her, his body loosing stability.

She drops her knees to the ground and touches Kol's face. A single tear running on her face as she cherishes one of his cheeks. Because Rebekah loved him, more than a sister should love a brother. But her faith was made a long ago, and even if she loved Kol, she needed Klaus. Who never leaved her? Klaus. She hates to admit he is right…he needs to grow tired of her, but for the moment, she was with him.

The night the survivors of the Titanic were saved, they were there, finding shelter in New York. Klaus fucks her. Sometimes, he makes love to her, but nights like this, he fucks her, telling her she should be more careful, his hands marking her skin on her hips as he whispers that she is only his and no one could ever treat her like he does.

Her back arches in anticipation, he is merely touching her, and she needs more, the memory of Kol running on her mind. He knows that. She wants Klaus to make her forget, and he does. Her nails dig on his skin, blood's scent filling the air, legs tighten on his waist, the memory of Kol is still there after they are done.

"I will not accept another situation like this, Rebekah" Klaus speaks as they lay in bed, sheets tangled on her body. She knows what he meant. Another situation where she would choose someone over him.

This is not the last time she does it. The 20's are arriving and at one of Chicago clubs she met the charming Stefan Salvatore. In some ways he reminds her of Kol, charming, just a little bit cocky and with an appetite like no other.

"Careful, Mr. Salvatore, you're still wearing your date" she said, tasting the blood on his lips and she is gone. Knowing she caused an impression. Klaus watches from behind, but he does nothing because in the end Stefan was his friend. But she is acting again reckless and letting she fall for someone else that isn't him. And she doesn't like that.

"Go on without me, I'm not your girlfriend" she said to him in a rude tone and she pulls her close to his body, knowing she could feel how angry he was and at the same time, how he was enjoying this.

"No, but you're my sister, Rebekah" he whispers in his ear and hearing that word after so much time it feels like a sin. Because they are family and they fucked. Too many times…and she chooses to go with Stefan. And then a dagger is pulled on her heart because of it.

She knew that her brother was growing tired of her after that. She wonders how much time she would spend inside the box until she see him again or even how many years would be until she meets Kol and her brothers.

She loved Stefan. Just as much as she loves Kol. But as she woke up 90 years later both of them don't remember her. One of them in a box, the other loving the doppelganger of the same girl she hated so much for over the years. Still, it feels good to be with Klaus again, who spoils her buying her clothes and teaching her about the new century.

His kisses are hungry this time and she learns he is a full Hybrid now, thanks to making the ritual a success. Her body is trapped under his and the animal side he had trapped is finally gone, he bites and drinks her blood before giving her some of his own, and with this she knows if she ever dies, she would go straight to hell. Blood sharing was something personal and with this she just made a pact about only being his, not only in words but in blood.

And then, her family returns. After being dagger again, she can see the fear in Klaus's face as she stakes him after finding out he lied about their mother, and the smirk on Kol's face after that.

But their mother was there. And forgive him. This was an endless cycle between them


	4. Adoration

**The last chapter now. It is shorter than any of the others but I thought the story needed a closure, at least for the moment.**

**Chapter Three: Adoration**

She can see the look of adoration on her brother's face as she take a step inside the room where they meet before their Ball, now as a family in their new home. Finn looks proud and the look in Elijah's face is similar to Klaus and Kol. They love their sister, they adore her with an intensity in this new century could be very deadly and they would die for it. But they are already dead, so none of them care. Elijah takes a step closer to her, extending her hand like a proud father figure and she takes it, glancing to Kol and Klaus, both following her curves behind her big green dress.

The Mikaelson brothers adored her little sister, with her blonde ringlets she was the light of the family, Elijah and Finn teach her how to defend herself, Kol teach her to be fearless and Klaus protects her and shows her to have aspirations. Mikael didn't like that. How he always talked about taking her around the world, only the two of them together, like Rebekah was from his property.

After the she comes home late, her night with Damon Salvatore, Kol tease her, a glimpse of jealousy on her tone and his gaze on her as he does. Nik is subtle, giving her a chuckle and a short look over Kol. He is now interested in that blonde girl, Caroline, and Rebekah laughs when she founds out. Blonde, sassy, with an attitude, blue eyes…Nik was looking for a replacement. And after laughing, she cries. Because she doesn't want to be replace by some stupid newborn vampire. The one who comes to her room is Kol, now that Nik is pursuing a relationship with Klaus outside and no one is home to witness how soft he can be around her.

Because she is her brothers only weakness. They can't handle her crying. He strokes her hair softly, whispering words on her ear, telling her she doesn't need to cry because he is there. And she kisses him, she kiss him because she needs to feel loved and Kol always loved her. After one hundred years in a box, he is eager for her as well. She screams his name, maybe too loud but they are on a big house and she doesn't care. She wants Nik to hear, to be jealous of her like she was with him. Kol is not a gentleman, even if his words were gentle, in bed he is like Nik, impulsive, and both enjoy the same thing, blood-sharing and roughness. Her legs are wrapped on his waist as they both reach their climaxes and he kisses her neck.

They keep it all night, he makes her legs hurt in the morning, but she laughs soon afterwards as he wraps one arm around her, and she wakes up the next morning with him close. Through the door she can see Nik staring, anger flashing on his eyes as he disappears. She knows she is going to deal with this later.

But Kol leaves to Denver afterwards and Elijah leaves as well, she sees Finn reunite with Sage, and she feels sorry, because she wants that kind of love from someone. She knows Klaus is staring at her so she leaves the room as soon as possible and goes to her own. The water of the shower is hot and fresh against her skin, and she thanks god for the new sanitary devices. She is deep on her thoughts that she doesn't hear her brother enter the room.

He gets in the shower with her, a hand around her throat and the other around her waist. He is angry with her, and she can feel his hybrid face coming out, his double pair of teeth coming out and scratching the side of her neck. She struggles to release herself and hit herself mentally because she liked this. She was enjoying the roughness of his bite and how his arm was around her. But she does notice when he possesses her right there in the bathroom, her back against the shower's wall and his face buried in her shoulder, claiming her like no one else does. She needs Klaus. She will always need him around.

Even if he daggers her, puts her in a coffin for 90 years, he is always there for her, to wake her up, to fight with her, to help her out. She loves Kol, but her need to be Klaus was stronger and she knew her brother would never let her go so easily. Even if he spoke hard words on her.

Because she was the girl who loved too easily, and that also includes her family, her brothers, how she trusted him completely, blindly, without thinking. Because she also looked at them with adoration. She was the Original Sinner, but the truth was…she couldn't care less.


End file.
